


Mai, fearless?

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, No Porn, Oh mai, dreaaaaams, dream scene, it was all a dream?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai developed a new power, what could it be? How will it affect her and this new...dangerous..case?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sometimes I hate summer!" I willed my body to cool off with no avail. I whipped a folder in the air using it as a fan I knew I was pouting and I didn't care it was hot!   
Naru's voice bellowed from his office. "Mai tea!"  
My voice raised several octaves. "NARU HOW CAN YOU WANT SUCH THINGS WHEN IT'S SO HOT?!"   
I heard him sigh. "Maybe because unlike you I don't pay attention to the heat?"  
I groaned but got up from my desk and felt droplets of sweat roll down the back of my neck. 'Hot hot hot..' My brain repeated as I walked to the kitchen waiting for the water in the pot to boil. 'With him wearing such black clothes and drinking hot tea maybe he is cold blooded.' A chuckle slipped from my lips. It suited the ice prince as Masako so fondly came up with. I poured his usual Earl Grey tea and strolled to his office pushing open the door with my foot, before continuing my path to his desk. I sat the dark blue cup down and waited.  
He finally looked up and still didn't acknowledge me until I coughed then he decided to speak. "If you have enough time to stare at me maybe I should give you more paperwork?"  
I frowned. "You're more than willing to work me to death! Would a 'Thank you Mai.' kill you?!"  
Naru sipped his tea, and I knew that he wouldn't have an answer for me so I pivoted and walked out of his office making sure to slam the heavy oak door behind me. I sat in my chair and wheeled myself back to my desk. My brain went back to the temperature and I began having a hard time focusing on the pile of papers infront of me. Small drops of my sweat landed on the inked pages creating small smudges. 'Dammit.' I mentally swore and I stood suddenly getting light headed. It must be the temperature. I couldn't focus, I couldn't think.  
I wobbled my hand thumping Naru's door clear enough to be heated because the next thing I knew I hears his footsteps running toward me and his arms around me just as I fell.  
"Mai? Hey! Lin, call the hospital Mai isn't responsive but she isn't asleep. Mai. Hey Mai." His voice was calm, orderly as always but I heard the tint of worry.   
I began shaking like I was freezing I couldn't stop, what was this? I couldn't breathe!  
Naru seemed to notice and he shook me hard, thumping me on the back even. "Lin!"  
A tall Chinese man ran to my side tipping my head to see if that would help. His deep voice addressed Naru at this point. "We need to get something to calm her down her body seems to be in shock." Lin turned back to me staring into my eyes. "Mai, I know you're aware of us I can sense your consciousness. I don't know if you can respond but the ambulance is on their way try to calm your body down."  
Naru draped a blanket over me, how was I still shaking? What was wrong with me? I could hear my pulse thundering in my ears.   
Lin apparently could hear it too. "Mai calm before you overwork your heart. It's okay you're not in danger here. Come on Mai."  
Naru looked at me his facade of calm shattering as he rubbed my throat. "Focus Mai breathe, the ambulance is here we will go with you in the vehicle so don't panic anymore."  
I felt like I wanted to claw my throat open what was going on?! So suddenly....it sparked and everything seemed to stay still before it snapped and books, files, my chair were all slammed into a wall. My head was splitting now, fuck it hurt. My eyes looked at Naru he was in shock. I arched up without my conscious attempt. Naru's door slammed open as my hand jerked, it was glowing a bright white. My mind began racing and the lack of oxygen panicked my already taxed system I knew much more I'd be in danger of dying. Why the hell was this happening?!  
Lin looked at Naru, his worry quite evident at this point. "PK."  
Naru glared. "It's not mine, it's her evidently. Mai can you focus? Can you hear me Mai?"   
I could her him but he sounded so far away, my heart was pounding like horse hooves. I couldn't bear it anymore and I snapped, I screamed and thrashed against the unnatural burn in my body and I was quickly losing, I couldn't handle this I screamed and screamed until a needle was plunged into my arm and I was knocked out.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••  
I looked down at Mai, she was given something by a paramedic. It reminded me so much of my first PK spike, what did this mean for her? She wasn't supposed to have this ability, so that left me to wander why was this happening what was the trigger? I turned to Lin. "We need to study this get a case the Umido case."  
Lin nodded but glared softly as I walked to the paramedics. "I'm going with her, I'm her brother." I lied I'll admit that but I needed to keep an eye on her. When we arrived at the hospital I gave them the list of things she was allergic too Morphine, Loratab, Advair, the usual. She was still asleep so I waited. I had called the others and they arrives within hours since John and Masako had to fly to get here. I sat thinking while Monk seemed to get angry at my silence. 'Maybe she is possessed? There's no way Mai could have PK right? Yet..I saw it for myself she was aware and freaking. Maybe she just had it awakened after the last case and it triggered due to the heat stressing her already tired body?'  
A doctor walked out, and grasped my attention. "Miss Taniyama is in room 264 you may see her, she's overworked and dehydrated so she will stay here overnight."  
Monk shot me a look at the word overworked.  
I of course ignored him and began my walk to a familiar room, the one I usually stayed in after my PK attacks.  
I pushed open the door to see a tired Mai, her hair stuck up at odd angles and her usual bright eyes had dimmed.  
She raised her hand which seemed so pale. "Hey Naru."  
I was pushed aside as the rest of our team flooded the room, questioning her and her health. I had to leave the room, surely she wanted to breathe, to have some time alone. I would. I sighed and went down the hall making her some chai tea, since I knew she didn't like Jasmine tea. I got back to the room and the SPR crew calmed down, as I handed Mai tea she grasped it giving me a grateful grin. "Thanks Naru." She drunk it down quickly before her eyes shut. I knew then she fell asleep so I sat down next to Lin and watched her, something in my mind was nagging me, gnawing on my already growing worry. I had to make sure she was stable, I just hoped her PK wouldn't go haywire again, looks like I have some training to do. 

I got out of the hospital supporting a somewhat tired Mai on my shoulder. "Mai rest today I'll swing by and drop off your things. Make sure you rest we have a case tomorrow in Kyoto the Umido need us." I spread my PK just slightly but there was no residual PK in Mai, maybe she had dipped into mine without meaning too? Surely she didn't have PK but then again I saw it. Maybe it's sleeping.  
Speaking of sleeping Mai had passed out on her way home, I placed her own her bed feeling a small spark of fondness that I shoved down. She didn't need that attention. When I was sure she was safe I left, drove back to the office and grasped her things. Lin was putting the office back together and he sighed. "I used my shiki and determined Mai does not have PK, she tapped into yours somehow. I would question her later we don't need a stress response to kill her."  
I pursed my lips. "I believe I knew that already. Have this finished soon I need to run these to Mai's house and bring her some food. We will take the Umido case tomorrow. Call the others and close up shop when you're done." I had no intentions of working tonight I needed to stay with Mai I knew something was wrong and maybe, just maybe this had to do with the case?  
I walked into Mai's apartment and sat down some pizza. "Mai?" I looked around, looking for Mai. I noticed a figure curled up on the kitchen floor. Mai opened her eyes and looked at me. "Naru I'm hungry, and I fell.."  
I helped the young woman to her feet and we ate in silence. I told her the cause of the PK attack and she bit her lips. "That's what I thought Naru. I think that I know what caused it." I leaned forward gesturing her to continue. She took a breath before continuing. "I was stressing out and I got dizzy and I thought I was going to sleep and I saw lights around me when I fell on your door I grasped one and it happened to be your PK." So Mai could see and mirror others powers now? Maybe she could be a perfect medium with the right training. I sighed. "It's called mirroring, you sense and duplicate someone elses ability though it is temporary, it's a rare ability and dangerous. Depending on the ability duplicated it could kill you. We will train you tomorrow go to bed I'll take the couch." She looked stunned. "You're staying in my home?"  
I shrugged. "Of course the doctors wanted someone to keep an eye on you go to sleep we need an early start tomorrow." She nodded. "Blankets and pillows are in the hallway closet goodnight Naru!" She got up and walked to her room.  
"Goodnight Mai." I grasped the blankets, and pillows. I sighed and fell asleep on her couch, today had left me exhausted.


	2. Something gained is good right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ghost hunt

  
I awoke this morning and sat up, my mind fogged and dazed however I was conscious and well rested. I glanced at the time 8:47 am much earlier than I wished to awaken. I got up and began packing for this new case Mrs.Umido had told us of her children hearing screaming from their floors, the walls were bleeding, the flowers were always dying on their property. They wouldn't let the children out to play because they would come inside always injured either a broken bone or several scratches that needed stitches.  
I walked out of my room carrying my rather large backpack filled with everything I thought I'd need, clothes to medical supplies. I yawned and noticed a dark figure by the window. Naru stood there by the window, peering out he looked pensive so I left him be and walked to the kitchen making tea. "Come get tea and food Naru so we can hurry up and leave we wouldn't want to be late."  
He sat at the table sighing. "Mai what happened to your parents?  
I nearly choked on my tea. "Well you see when I was little they died in a house fire."  
He looked at his tea sipping it. "Oh I didn't know." He admitted something like that maybe he was sick?  
I sighed before gulping down my tea and food. "It was so long ago It doesn't bother me as much as it used too I have no reason to feel bad nor do you."  
He shrugged, trying to hide that he felt somewhat guilty. He sighed, looking at the kitchen clock. 9:57. He got up grabbing hi coat. "Mai we need to go my car out front let's go."  
I grabbed my coat as well as my bag and ran out the door to a black car, a Subaru maybe? Anyways we climbed in and sped off to SPR there was very little conversation and then we reached our office we stripped out and I ran off to help Lin pack the van. Monk, Ayako, John and Masako showed up a few minutes later, a little bit after that a sluggish Yasu joined our ranks. We piles into the van; Naru, Lin, and myself up front, Masako, John and Yasu in the middle and Monk and Ayako in the back. We sped down the road toward Kyoto and I began to drift off to sleep. I awoke in the dream realm to a smiling Gene. "Hey! It's been a few weeks Gene!"  
Gene chuckles and tugged me into a hug. "Hey Mai! Let's get this out of the way we can talk later." He vanished and I stood in an Edo period castle, all around were paintings, scrolls and such. I sighed and my attention was drawn to a young girl who sprinted out a door an angry man barreled behind her. He was drunk and reeked of human sweat. He pinned the young girl..and I couldn't bare to see anymore. I turned away as her screams filled the air. I turned my attention back after the drunk mans moans faded, he drew out a knife and sliced with a surgeons precision and the woman was torn apart with her limbs missing and the word slut engraved on her lifeless chest. I bolted up and began a long mournful wail, not my usual scream which shocked everyone...even me..


	3. My Mate...

I was bewildered it was like I had reality slapped out of me and I saw that young girls body burned into my retinas. Torn apart, cut, engraved with the word slut.   
I cried, and cried. The dream swirled in my mind vivid, lasting. I felt bile rising up my throat and choked it back throwing myself into a coughing fit as a result. I felt sick, weak, betrayed by my own mind for reloading and replaying those actions, those screams, those grunts from a drunken man. I had to forget my psyche demanded it. We had apparently arrived at the stone house my dream had shown. By then I was hysterical, that is until Masako smacked me. I fell silent glaring coldly at the young woman, she looked apologetic, so I sighed thanking her quietly. I breathed calming myself down and I looked around noticing Naru looking at me with wide eyes, that spoke volumes of worry before the apathetic mask slipped back into place. He once again was the Ice Prince, who only had interest in himself. Naru got out holding a chart before chatting away with Masako about if she felt any spirits. She of course said no, and he left it at that. Why hadn't he asked me about my dream was it that little on his worry scale? I allowed myself to remain quiet helping Lin unpack when I was fully calmed Naru looked at me with his pen ready to record. "Tell me your dream Mai."  
I told him everything from the scrolls on the walls to the young girl being carved.  He finished his notes and walked away to base to record the temperatures and go over what he needed too. The, oh then he called out to her. "Mai, tea." He was calm, as usual what did she expect? I sighed and began boiling his tea in the small Edo style kitchen when a voice hissed in my ear. "My mate you're back at last." My head spun and I glimpsed something before my consciousness left me.


	4. mate..? in your dreams maybe!!

I awoke in the dream realm to discover Gene clasping my hands, his eyes sparking with worry, and something deeper...love? No I must be reading to deeply my heart stirred at a silent wish 'I want to see that look on Naru.'   
Gene chuckled at my dazed look. "Mai, you my dear are in danger you need to leave a wolf demon has set his sights on you he wants to mate you."  
I bit my lip knowing Gene had taken time to warn me so it was important. "I can't back away you know this. Children need freed from what's scaring them demon or not."  
He frowned. "I can understand Mai just remember to be careful."  
Suddenly I was whisked away to a dark area and Gene was yelling. A dark voice howled making my ears hurt. "My mate, my beloved sink into the depths with me." I softly looked at the demon I felt light, my body surging with energy I drew some energy from Naru I assumed and shot PK at the wolf, as it hit the howling beast it's form collapsed. I awoke sometime later in a puddle of drool, and a call for tea. SPR? How freaky..I walked to Naru explaining my dream he held the Umido file in his hands, and burned it. He spoke calmly. "No need to solve that case it didn't interest me anyways." with that I frowned but dropped the subject that was all that could be said for now.


End file.
